godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Reika Kagura
Reika Kagura is the canon protagonist of God Eater 2 Rage Burst, localized Western version. Biography Story Log #27http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-27-reika/: Her name is Reika Kagura. Her brother Shinji left his journal three years ago when he joined Fenrir's Russian Branch. Nothing brings her more joy than knowing, after all this time, that her brother is alive and well. She is now aboard Friar, Fenrir's Mobile Fortress. As she expected to take the Aptitude Test herself, Reika decided to continue Shinji's journal in the hope of inspiring future generations to take a stand and fight for a better future. A lot has changed since her brother's last log, the world itself has changed. They are now facing a new threat against which they are completely helpless: the Black Plague. This incurable disease wrecks havoc among them through its dreadful pandemic spreader, the Red Rain. Any contact with the mysterious rain will result in an inescapable death. Story Log #28http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-28-julius/: Reika is proud to know that she's been through the same ordeal Shinji went through before becoming a God Eater. Her brother was right, the Aptitude Test really is extremely painful but the satisfaction of joining the ranks of those who fight to make a difference is greater. She met her superior, the Captain of the Blood Unit, Julius Visconti. He really seems trustworthy. Reika is not surprised Julius is in charge of the Unit, he has the aura of a natural-born leader. Julius would like to supervise Reika's training at the Training Center but she can also go and meet Dr. Rachel Claudius to learn some more about the Blood Unit. What should she do? Story Log #29http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-29-blood-power/: Reika wanted to meet the founder of the Blood Unit before going to the Training Center so she paid a visit to Dr. Rachel Claudius. She found Dr. Rachel to be quite the motherly figure around Friar even though she looks younger than Reika. Reika heard she's a great scientist. She seems to place a lot of faith in the Blood Unit. Reika now have a better insight on its nature and on the Blood Powers that make them so special. Story Log #30http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-30-romeo-nana/: Reika attended her Training with Julius. She don't want to be cocky but it seems she's a fast learner, she won't need much more training sessions and she is eager to measure her abilities on the fields. After Reika's training, she met another rookie named Nana Kozuki. She's quite a character. She offered Reika a strange looking sandwich and it was delicious. Reika also met Romeo Leoni. He's the easygoing type. He never failed to mention his seniority in the Blood Unit, however. According to him, if Reika and Nana have any questions regarding Blood Unit, he's their man but Reika is not too sure about Romeo as knowledgeable as he claims to be. Story Log #31http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-31-first-mission/: Reika just completed her first Mission. Julius, Nana and Reika were sent on the fields and Reika's intuition regarding Julius was spot on. He is a natural-born leader. Reika can only hope that one day she'll be as effective as him on the battlefield. Reika also impressed by Nana's bravery and ability to wield her God Arc's Boost Hammer form. But what really stroke Reika most was Julius's demonstration of his Blood Power and Blood Arts. When he activated his Blood Power, Reika and Nana were overwhelmed with a sense of power as if their abilities had been enhanced, then Julius took down three Ogretails in a single blow. Story Log #32http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-32-hammer-type/: Reika understand why the Boost Hammer is Nana's favorite God Arc form. They teamed up on a Mission in the morning and Reika decided to try it out. The Boost Hammer offers surprisingly good mobility and is a rather slow yet powerful weapon. Using it requires focus and landing those heavy blows can be a bit tricky against quick foes. Nana taught Reika different series of swings adapted to various combat situations. When fully charged, it's possible to trigger the hammer's Rocket Booster to inflict devastating crushing damage. This weapon requires a lot of stamina however, which is probably why Nana eats so much. Reika want to try the Variant Scythe form next. Should Reika could check out different uniforms and outfits before heading out? Story Log #33http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-33-scythe-type/: Reika is on a good run so she took on a Mission with Romeo. Romeo have such a positive mood maker around and despite his boisterous personality he is a great asset on the battlefield. This Mission was the perfect occasion to try out Reika's God Arc's Variant Scythe form. With Romeo pinning down Reika's targets, she made really good use of the scythe's range flexibility. The blade can extend to reach escaping Aragami and flying foes. Its fast attack rate makes up for its lack of sheer power. She noticed that by making long horizontal swipes with the scythe, Reika could hit multiple enemies at the same time. This God Arc form clearly offers a new strategic potential that could prove to be very useful on the fields. Story Log #34http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-34-uniforms/: Reika is amazed by the number of outfits (and uniforms) they have in Friar. She is glad she can take her Blood uniform off to wear something more nifty. There are many options. She can even buy more outfits if the actual selection isn't suiting her. Reika can't think of a better way to spend her salary. And more importantly, she can craft her own clothes by using materials obtained by devouring Aragami. It's like collecting wearable trophies. Reika want to have her very own style, she think she'll go for something green. Story Log #35http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-35-gil-and-spear-type-combat/: There's a new member in the Blood Unit. His name is Gilbert McLane, he was transferred to Friar from the Glasgow Branch. Reika heard all sorts of rumors about Gilbert but he seems trustworthy enough for her. Romeo and Gilbert don't get along and Reika have to admit Gilbert's temper can be a little off-putting. Reika is thankful to him for teaching her how to use the Charge Spear form of her God Arc. The spear is mainly used as a hit & run style weapon. It can do some devastating damage but can also leave the wielder open to enemy attacks if they miss. Using it to thrust requires pinpoint accuracy to land critical hits. Alternatively, with swiping attacks, hits if weaker are guaranteed. Story Log #36http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-36-ukonvasara/: In the light of her recent progress, Dr. Rachel sent Reika on a Special Mission to further test her abilities. She was ordered to hunt down an Unkonvasara, only this time she had to do it on her own. The crocodile-like Aragami is able to fire electric bolts generated by the turbine on its back. It's the toughest enemy Reika fought so far. Reading through its attack patterns wasn't difficult but its exceptional fortitude almost cost her life. Reika spent a lot of stamina figuring out Unkonvasara's weak points, poking it and evading its counterattacks. Reika eventually won the upper hand when she started focusing on its head. On her way back, Reika saw a new face in the lobby. Romeo told Reika she's Ciel, Julius's bodyguard. Should Reika go and talk to her or meet this Emil who was dispatched from Fenrir Far East? Story Log #37http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-37-ciel/: Reika was too curious to meet someone whose duty is to protect Julius so she took the chance to meet Ciel Alencon. She and Julius went to the same orphanage, the Magnolia Compass, founded by Dr. Rachel. Reika understand now how such a duty befell on Ciel, her militaristic upbringing left little space for emotions so she behaves like a perfect soldier. But Reika can feel that behind Ciel's calm and rather detached demeanor, she might be left wanting on a friendship level. It's good to know the Blood Unit's ranks are growing and Reika is sure she'll have occasions to get to know Ciel better. Story Log #38http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-38-blood-awakening/: Emil von Strasbourg was dispatched from Fenrir Far East's 1st Unit to help the Blood Unit. He went on a Mission with the Blood Unit and faced a great danger, an Aragami of a totally different league: the Marduk. For some reason, the Marduk managed to render Emil's God Arc unresponsive. When Reika saw Emil in imminent danger, something deep down in her blood awoke. Reika sensed an overwhelming feeling of power and instinctively, she concentrated it in a single blow that cost the Marduk one of its eyes. The deadly Aragami took off and Emil was saved. Julius confirmed Reika's suspicions, she have awakened her Blood Power. Story Log #39http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-39-blood-arts/: Reika is developing new abilities since her Blood Power awoke. By using and honing her skills with one of her God Arc forms, she gradually unlock enhanced attacks and new sequences known as Blood Arts. When Reika use those abilities correctly, she really feel she is transcending the potential of her God Arc. Just like the Blood Power, the Blood Arts are unique. Every member of the Blood Unit can have their own set of Blood Arts provided they awakens their Blood Power first. Reika is starting to understand why Dr. Rachel has so much faith in the Blood Unit's potential. Story Log #40http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-40-psions/: The Blood Unit received a distress signal from the outskirts of an old power plant requesting assistance against a Psion. The Psions are a new invasive species of Aragami who possess unique Blood Abilities. Reika learned the Marduk is one of the Psions. It has the "Pulsating" ability which disable any God Arc in the vicinity except for Blood Unit members. Now she know why Emil's God Arc was unresponsive. They intervened as fast as they could and managed to help out another God Eater called Alisa Illinichina Amiella from Fenrir Far East's Cradle Unit. Alisa told Reika she reminded her of someone. Could it be that she knew Shinji? Reika will have to read through her brother's logs once again. Dr Rachel's sister Leah wants to see Reika but she didn't have much time getting close to her comrades lately, should Reika check up on them first? Story Log #41http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-41-comrades/: Reika felt like it was time she got to know her fellow God Eaters better so she spent some time with the other members of her Unit and she is truly amazed by how much they benefited from this little extra affinity. She realized how crucial it is to trust and care for the ones having their back on the battlefield. It really just takes a small measure of understanding to reach out to someone they believe in. In return, Reika found that her teammates could achieve even more when she was around, often willing to surpass themselves. She is looking forward for mutual trust to grow and thrive, helping each other out and looking after one another to the best of their abilities. Story Log #42http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-42-god-arc-soldiers/: Reika paid Dr. Leah Claudius a visit. She is Dr. Rachel's sister and Chief Supervisor of Friar's Aragami Technology Department. She seems to be a brilliant scientist just like her sister although they look nothing alike. Dr. Leah told Reika about the impending development and mass production of God Arc Soldiers aka DEMAS. These giant, mechanical beings are Fenrir's solution to fighting Aragami without the loss of human life. God Arc Soldiers can be operated remotely thus eliminating the need to enter the battlefield. They can also be ridden as armors (through entering them) by compatible DEMAS Riders. The technology is still being tested but could be the answer to the Aragami and Red Rain threat they have been searching for. Story Log #43http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-43-ciel-awakens/: Reika made a first time she disobeyed an order, but as she stand in the confinement of her cell in Friar's brig, she is convinced she did the right thing. Earlier on, Blood Unit were sent on a Mission to escort unmanned God Arc Soldiers for their first real combat testing phase. Reika will cut to the point, the prototypes weren't operational and they have been ordered to protect them at all cost until the arrival of a recovery team. When Red Nimbus were spotted, despite adamant executive orders to remain on the battlefield, Reika took it upon myself to pilot one of the faulty DEMAS and rush in to protect Ciel from the Red Rain. Something in her reckless decision touched Ciel in the bottom of her heart and awoke her Blood Power. It seems Reika have the capacity to awaken the dormant abilities of others. Story Log #44http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-44-unit-1/: There has been some changes since Reika got out of the brig. Dr. Rachel has decided to take the Friar to Fenrir's Far East Branch where they met Dr. Paylor Sakaki, the local Branch Director. This intriguing man knows Shinji and holds him in high esteem. Reika also got the chance to meet Emil's Unit, the legendary 1st Unit. Their leader is a kindhearted Ranged Type God Eater who fought alongside Shinji, named Kota Fujiki. The last member of the 1st Unit's is a young girl called Erina der Vogelweid who decided to follow the steps of her fallen brother and become a God Eater. Reika can't wait to work hand in hand with those new allies on their next Mission, she heard their local engineer developed a way to make use of undeployed God Arcs. Ciel's been telling Reika about something special happening to Ciel's Bullets since her Blood Power awoke, should Reika check that out first? Story Log #45http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-45-blood-bullets/: Ciel's Bullet stories sounded intriguing, she had to check out if Ciel's claims were true and her discovery went far beyond Reika's expectations. She managed to combine Bullet Crafting with Blood Arts and those Blood Bullets could potentially change the way they perceive the battlefield. They offer a whole new set of crowd controlling effects, range flexibility and damage variety. Blood Bullets being much more powerful than regular ones, they usually cost more energy to use and will often require switching to Melee form to refill. If used correctly, Reika's confident they'll greatly improve their efficiency on the Fields. Story Log #46http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-46-link-support/: The Link Support System is a device developed by the Den's Maintenance Engineer, Licca Kusunoki. It uses God Arcs as the source of powers provided to the God Eaters on the Field. If a God Eater is not chosen for a Mission, their God Arc can be used to fuel the Link Support System and create bonus effects. Those effects are triggered under certain conditions such as the amount of time spent on the Field. With the help of such a device, they didn't have much of a hard time hunting a Sariel. They managed to keep the large sized Harpy-like Aragami on the ground by shooting it down every time it took flight. The significant bonus provided by the Link Support System made their fight much easier. Story Log #47http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-47-the-red-rain/: Reika is still confused by what happened during her last Mission. No one, not even Julius seems to understand how she survived the Red Rain Storm that broke out while they were on the Fields... Julius and Reika were slowly progressing through the ruins of a power plant when they were ambushed by a group of horribly deformed human-like Aragami wielding God Arc replicas called Yaksha Rajas. Reika managed to take one down before she noticed the huge Red Nimbus forming. She heard Julius cried out something like "Reika, take cover immediately!" but she was trapped. Reika had her back to the wall and the Yaksha Raja's leader stood in front of her. When the Red Rain broke, Reika could have sworn she heard the monstrous humanoid whisper her name while she was passing out. When Reika woke up, she was surrounded by a Search & Rescue team, untouched by the Red Rain and the Yaksha Rajas were gone. Story Log #48http://www.god-eater.com/en/log-48-reikas-message/: The time has come for Reika to leave those logs behind in the hope they'll inspire brave souls to take on their Aptitude Test. May they carry on their fight against resilience and hopelessness. May they never, by word or deed, bring reproach upon the fair name of their organization. Let them teach the world that hope still exists and that together, they will all sail on freedom's wind once again. "Take a stand, reader, join the God Eaters." Personality Appearance Reika is a teenage girl with short black hair and green eyes, she also looks a bit mature and wiser than a typical teenager. She wears a latex black Blood uniform with a grey tight short dress underneath, a black glove in her both hands, black shorts underneath grey tight short dress, and thigh length black boots. Character Relationships *Shinji Kagura - Her brother who joined Fenrir Far East Branch, and he currently transferred to Fenrir Russian Branch. Trivia *Reika is the second female protagonist given a canon name, the first being is Aki Tamashiro. *Reika shares some similarities with that of Iroha Utsugi. A major difference being that Reika survived from the Aragami invasion, become a God Eater in 2074, and her brother was blood-related to her. See Also *Reika Kagura/Gallery *Protagonist (God Eater 2) *Avatars/God Eater 2 Rage Burst Reference List Category:Characters Category:God Eaters